Love At First Sight
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Candy can REALLY mess up my life. But, I think this guy could actually... change me.


**Love At First Sight**

**HEEYYYY! I am back! Who missed me? I got a brand new computer! Jealous yet? No? Well, I can THREE One Direction songs on my flute! Now your jealous. I can tell.**

**Disclaimer: I (sob) don't own One Direction...Even if it sounds REALLY wrong.**

_Kat's POV_

I was coming home, when my fourteen year old sister, Candy, was making a sandwich.

Then she screamed.

"_BABY, YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!  
THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GET'S ME OVERWHELMED, BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL! YOU DON'T KNOW-OH-OH-"_

I walked up to her, pulled out her earphones and said sharply, "Shut. Up." she blushed.

"Sorry, but One Direction-"

"I don't care. Just shut up, kay, Candy?"

Candy sighed, "Okay." she said sullenly.

"Good." I said brightly. Then I walked up to my room, slammed the door and plopped down on my black-ish blue moon chair. I turned up the song Take A Hint, normally, I don't like Victorious, but this song I am in LOVE with.

_Why am i always hit on by the boys i never like _

_I can always see them coming from the left and from the right _

_I don't wanna be a priss I'm just tryna be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the- _

_Ask me for my number _

_Yeah, You put me on the spot _

_You think that we should hook up_

_But i think that we should not _

_You had me at hello _

_Then you opened up your mouth _

_And that is when it started going south Oh! _

_Chorus: Get your hands off my hips Or i'll punch you in the lips Stop your starin at my (hey) Take a hint,Take a hint _

_No you cant Buy me a drink _

_Let me tell you what i think I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint,Take a hint T-Take a hint, Take a hint!_

_I guess you still don't get it So lets take it from the top _

_You asked me what my sign isI told you it was stop _

_And if I had a dime for every name you just dropped, You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht Oh!  
Chorus: Get your hands off my hips i'll punch you in the lips _

_Stop your starin at my (hey) Take a hint,Take a hint _

_No you cant buy me a drink _

_Let me tell you what i think I think you could use a mint Take a hint,take a hint T-Take a hint,Take a hint! _

_What about no don't you get So go and tell your friends _

_I'm not really interested It's about time that your leavin Im'a count to three _

_Open my eyes and you'l be gone (One) _

_Get your hands off my- (Two) _

_Or i'll punch you in the- (Three) _

_Stop your starin at my- (Hey!) Take a hint take a hint _

_I am not your missing link _

_Let me tell you what i think I think you could use a mint _

_Take a hint take a hint Take a hint take a hint Whoa! _

_Chorus: Get your hands off my hips_

_Or i'll punch you in the lips Stop your starin at my (Hey!) _

_Take a hint take a hint_

_T-Take a hint take a hint_

I sang along quietly, flipping through an art magazine.

"Kat! KAT! KATHERINE MONIQUE WEST!"

"What, Calvin?" I asked my other sibling.

"Some one's here to see you." Calvin shouted.

"Okay! God..." I said. I walked slowly downstairs. I jumped down the last few steps.

"...So, I'm sitting there, listening to the radio, and What Makes You Beautiful comes on and I'm singing along, got some mayo, some mustard, some lettuce and tmato and Kat comes up and yanks out my earphones and goes, 'Shut. Up.'" Candy was saying.

"And you really should." I said, leaning on the railing.

Everyone in the room (except for me, of course) jumped.

"Kitty Kat-"

"Don't call me that." I groaned.

"Kat, this is One Direction."

"Is that it? Okay, then. I'm gonna go-"

"No. Kat, you are staying here." Candy said forcefully.

"Nah." I said, going into the kitchen.

Candy took my arm and dragged me into the sitting room.

"You are going to stay here or I will shred all of your magazines."

"Fine." I huffed. "On one condition. I don't have to sit by... Who ever they are."

"One Direction. And fine." she said, smiling proudly.

I sat down on the floor, leaning on the seat Candy sat on. One Direction sat on the larger couch.

"Why are you here?" I snapped.

"Kat," Candy warned. I forced a smile.

"Why, exactly, are you here?" I asked in the nicest voice possible.

"Well, love, we wanted to know about you."

"Why?"

"Candy of course." I threw a glare at Candy, which was returned with a grin.

"Your welcome." she said softly. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm Louis, this is Niall, Harry, Liam and Zayn." Louis said.

I looked at each one individually. When I looked at Harry, he winked and I blushed.

Candy noticed this and grinned. "Well done, Harry! I think that's the first time she ever blushed!"

"Shut up!" I said. I walked into the kitchen and looked at the cupboards. Dang it. I hate being small.

I reached up on my tiptoes and grabbed a bag of chips. A pair of hands held my hips.

"Careful, love." Harry said. I whirled around.

"Get your hands _OFF _my hips, or I _will _punch you in the face." I growled.

"Tou-chy." Harry chuckled. I threw the bag in his face.

"Have fun with that." I said, smirking. Then I walked up to my room. For extra measures, I slammed the door. _Player Boy, _I thought, _you ain't gonna get this girl._

**SO, HOW WAS IT? I REALLY want to know. Okay, so REVIEW please!**

**~Moonfan4eva.**


End file.
